1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic watch or clock in which the clocking is effected based on the pulse signal produced at a predetermined frequency from a pulse oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, electronic watches or clocks operate with pulse oscillators capable of producing a train of pulses at a predetermined frequency which are then counted by a counter to effect clocking. For this purpose, there is a vital need of an electrical power source for driving the pulse oscillator and counter.
In the conventional electronic watches or clocks, however, because of their using batteries such as mercury batteries as said electrical power source, there arises a necessary manipulation for exchanging the battery with a new one when the voltage of the electrical power source battery has dropped below a predetermined level. As the watch or clock must be made air-tight shielded, the battery is usually incorporated within an air-tight casing so that when the battery is exchanged, the back cover of the watch casing must be opened by a specialist. This is very inconvenient for the user.
Further, in the electronic watches or clocks, when a timing shift error occurs, a push button, or Luz is manipulated to compensate for the timing shift error. Usually, these operating members are arranged to be accessible with ease from the outside of the watch or clock so that when these operating members are accidentally operated by contact with the cloth or other external material bodies, the clocking is caused to shift.